Troy Dixon
Troy Dixon is the wide receiver and former quarterback for the West Silverado Middle School football team on the Nickelodeon series Bella and the Bulldogs. He was portrayed by Coy Stewart. Personality Troy was the Bulldogs' starting quarterback until Bella joined the team. But he's not bitter! No way. Sure, he's got a big ego and he sometimes he pulls a prank or two on Bella and her friends, but it's not like he's threatened by her or anything! Okay, he totally is. Troy likes to play by his own rules, but deep down his heart, he cares about her. History Season 1 Newbie QB Troy is the star Quarterback that has a habit of not lessening to the coach, after the coach sees a cheerleader with a good arm, Troy has to fight to keep his position on the team as Quarterback. That's Some Gossip, Girl When Troy is alone in the locker room, he takes out his stuffed bunny, and Bella walks in, but she doesn't laugh. Instead, she thinks it's cute, but at school, somehow, Ace McFumbles announces on his news show that Troy has a stuffed bunny. Now, Troy is upset with Bella and yells at her. Bella confronts her friends about the boys. Later, Troy tells Bella that he talks to his father in the janitor's closet; Bella then finds out that the janitor's closet is right next to Ace's office, so everything Troy says to his dad on the phone is circulated through the vents to Ace's office. Pretty in Stink Tex Fest Dancing in the End Zone After doing badly in a football game, Bella convinces Troy to take ballet lessons to help improve his game. The problem is that Troy is embarrassed about what the rest of the team would think of him if they find out, so in order to keep it a secret he tells everyone that he and Bella are dating. *He says that he and Bella are dating. Hinting that he may have a crush on her. That's My Tri-Five! After finding a box of his dad's navy equipment (That say's "Troy do not touch") in his basement, he decides that he want to go on a spy mission with Newt and Sawyer. A Good Bye Week Due to it being a bye week the boys plan on doing their "super-secret tradition". On the other hand, Bella suffers an emotional breakdown because of a certain someone and because Sophie and Pepper are away, Troy, Newt, and Sawyer replace them as Bella's "girlfriends". Bromantically Challenged Both Troy and Sawyer receive an award for the best wide receiver on the team, and they start arguing about who's the best and more deserving of the award. Their argument gets so intense that the boys start fighting another. When Bella shows Troy the pictures he has with Sawyer he realizes their friendship is more important. Tornado Afraido Incomplete Pass Backseat Quarterback After Bella injures her shoulder during practice, Troy has to play backup quarterback for the upcoming game. Since Troy is cocky, he thinks he only runs plays for himself. Bella helps to become the quarterback he is capable of being. However, after Troy makes the winning touchdown pass, Bella fears she will be replaced as the quarterback on the team since Troy rubbed in her face about it. Traitor Dater Bulldog Buddies Appearance Troy is very handsome with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He is very tall and has a slim figure. His style is very laid-back and seems to reflects his personality. Relationships Bella Dawson Ever since Bella replaced his spot as the quarterback, he shows hatred on the outside but deep down he really cares about her. In Dancing in the End Zone, it is shown that Troy really cares for Bella as he gives up his secret so she could be with Kyle, proving that he cares about her more than his secret. Newt Newt is his sidekick, best friend, and a fellow teammate. Sawyer Sawyer is Troy's fellow teammate, and also his best friend. Quotes Appearances Season One #Newbie QB Part 1 #Newbie QB Part 2 #That's Some Gossip, Girl #Pretty in Stink #Tex Fest #Dancing in the End Zone #That's My Tri-Five! #A Good Bye Week #Bromantically Challenged #Tornado Afraido #Incomplete Pass #Backseat Quarterback #Traitor Dater #Bulldog Buddies #Player Hater #Root For Newt #Bulldog Blues #Kicking and Scheming #Third Degree Ba-Burn #No Girls Allowed Season Two #Wide Deceiver #Girls Night #Personal Foul #Rally Week #Sha-Boo! Ya #Who Killed Tex Fest? #Dudes & Chicks #Two Many Dates #The Outlaw Bella Dawson #Parents & Pigskins #Glitz & Grit #Accept No Substitutes Overall Appearances: 32/32 Trivia * His jersey number is 8. * His father is overseas. *He has a bunny named Colonel Cottontail, that his dad gave to him before he left. *He is a good singer. *He taught himself how to cook since his dad is away and his mom is at work. *He can make his own chocolate surprise supreme cake because it never comes out the same way twice. *Pepper believes that he is fashionably challenged. *He was the quarterback whilst Bella was injured. *He dated Charlotte Newman. *He used to attend Wentworth Academy and played football there until the team played dirty to win. so he switched back to the bulldog's high school and started playing on his old team again. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Bulldogs Category:Football player